It's Halloween
by FaithinBones
Summary: Brennan loves Halloween. It's all about the tricks.


(After The Sense in the Sacrifice)

A Halloween story in honor of our Bones/Sleepy Hallow Halloween special this week. No spoilers. Hopefully just some fun. Oh and rated T for a reason.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

 _Booth don't forget that we're going to a Halloween party this evening. Dad is going to pick up Christine from daycare this afternoon and she's going to stay with him tonight. I have your costume, so just come home before six to get ready._

"Ah Bones, I told you I decided that I don't want to go to a Halloween party." That she didn't seem to understand that disappointed him, so he tried one last time. "I want to stay home and give out candy on Halloween. I love to see the costumes the kids come up with. Although there were way too many Thors and Spidermen last year as far as I'm concerned and let's not even talk about Frozen."

 _Booth, you promised to go and you're going._

Resigned to his fate, Booth growled into the phone, "Fine. What am I going as anyway?"

 _I'm going as Valkyrie and you're going as Thor._

Momentarily speechless, Booth finally found his voice. "No, no way . . . no friggin' way Bones."

 _I believe the answer is yes way. You refused to pick a costume and I warned you that I'd it do if you refused. You're going as Thor. You have a beautiful body and the costume will display your musculature in a very pleasing manner._

Booth picturing himself in a blond wig and skin tight clothes, felt his temper rise very quickly. "If you think I'm going to wear a blond wig and prance around in a red cape and tight clothes you have another think coming. I'm not doing it." The call suddenly ended without ceremony, Booth stared at his phone. "Well great Bones. Bye to you too."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Opening the front door, Booth slowly entered the house and closed the door behind him. "I'm home, Bones."

Her voice coming from their bedroom, Booth heard, "I'm in the bedroom, Booth. I'm dressed and ready to go. Now if you will hurry, we can get to the party early and see if Angela needs any help."

Like a man meeting his executioner, Booth's shoulders slumped in resignation. "Fine, whatever."

Entering the bedroom, Booth stopped in his tracks and stared in total confusion at his wife. Standing before him, she was wearing a black bikini bottom and two very small gold cones glued over her breasts. Her wrists were encircled with gold colored bracelets and she had on black boots that came up to her knees.

His mouth open, Booth felt paralyzed in his astonishment. "What . . . what . . . uh . . ."

Her husband's expression one she understood, Brennan cocked her hip and rested her fists on her waist. "Do you think I am an excellent Valkyrie? I do. I am quite certain I will have the best costume there."

Feeling a little saliva escape from his mouth, Booth rubbed his chin and closed his mouth with a snap. Slowly shaking his head, his mouth opened and closed several times until his brain finally caught up with his mouth. "You can't go out in public like that. Are you insane? You're practically naked. Hell in some countries you would be considered naked . . . Jesus Bones . . . I . . . no way. . . no way in hell are you going out dressed like that . . ."

Delighted that Booth was reacting in the manner she'd expected, Brennan laughed uproariously. "Ha, got cha. You are so easy, Booth. I told Angela that I could come up with the perfect Halloween trick and I was right. You are definitely an open book to me, Booth."

Not sure what was going on, Booth moved further into the room and stared at his wife as she laughed so hard she finally sat down on the bed and leaned back to look up at him. Rubbing his forehead, Booth asked her, "This is a trick? You're not going to the costume party dressed like that?"

Moving her hands slowly down her sides and then down her thighs, Brennan finally looked up and smiled. "Even though I am beautiful I do not plan to flaunt my merchandise in public. I am a famous author and forensic anthropologist and this costume would deter from my gravitas."

"This was a trick?" His index finger now making circles pointed at the ground, Booth tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. "You played a trick on me?"

Filled with pride, Brennan lifted her chin and laughed once more. "The tradition of Halloween is trick or treat. Nothing says it must always be a treat. You just got tricked. I'm very good at it too."

Not sure if he should be relieved that his wife wasn't going to be prancing around in public nearly naked or furious that he's been played, Booth suddenly had a brain storm. Clutching his chest, he sank to his knees and gasped for breath. Panting, he placed his hands on the floor and weakly called out, "Bones . . . Bones . . ."

Her laughter quickly disappearing, Brennan stood up and quickly knelt next to her husband. "Booth, what's wrong? Booth are you having a heart attack? Booth . . ."

The sound of panic in her voice causing him to pause, Booth straightened up on his knees and grinned, "Trick or treat Bones."

Her eyes wide in disbelief, Brennan pushed him and furiously protested. "No, Booth. I knew you were trying to trick me. I was just playing along."

Moving slowly to his feet, Booth shook his head and corrected her, "No way, Bones. You thought I was having a heart attack. You tricked me and that left me with the right to get back at you. Trick or treat my ass. If you're going to play with fire be prepared to get singed."

Her eyes glittering in anger, Brennan stood up and moved towards the open door way. "I've changed my mind. I will be attending the Halloween party dressed like this after all."

Filled with panic, Booth ran out of the doorway and down the hallway, passing his wife. Planting himself in front of her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stop damn it. No . . . no, you can't go to the party dressed like that."

With a gleam in her eyes, Brennan informed him, "I will only refrain from wearing this costume if you will admit that my trick was the best and that your pathetic attempt to trick me was not in the same game as mine."

"Same league . . . not game"' His gaze glued on his wife's barely covered breasts, Booth moved his hands to her sides, leaned over and kissed her. His lips finally pulling away, he grinned at her. "Uncle Bones . . . you win. You're trick was really good. You got me fair and square."

Her skin suddenly hot under his touch, Brennan moved closer and placed her hands behind his neck. "I know I did. I'm very clever."

The cones over her breasts now jabbing him in his chest, Booth placed his hands on her hips and glanced at the pointy cones, "I have an idea . . . let's stay home tonight."

Her mind starting to short circuit in his arms, Brennan licked her lips. "And hand out candy to . . . um . . . someone . . . treaters?"

Carefully lowering his head, Booth's lips hovered over her lips, "The hell with that. We're having our own Halloween party and no one else is invited. My treat Bones. Definitely my treat."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I know I'm a couple of days early: Happy Halloween! Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


End file.
